Curiousity
by Ryu Pendragon
Summary: Itachi tells Sasuke the truth about the Uchiha massacre during their fight. They both come back to the village and are pardoned. Itachi satisfies his curiosity about a certain kitsune. ItaNaru


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Summary: Itachi tells Sasuke the truth about the Uchiha massacre during their fight. They both come back to the village and are pardoned.**

Itachi Uchiha was a curious person, despite his stoic personality. So when Sasuke told him that he noticed that something was wrong with Naruto, he was immediately curious.

Even when he had been in the Akatsuki, he had been curious about the blond. Gradually, it had become attraction. It became obvious to him when his thoughts seemed to always turn to a certain blue eyed blond and his dreams became erotic visions of him burying himself in the blond. He began to wonder what the blond would sound like as he climaxed. He could imagine his moans.

When Itachi had joined the village again, he had been reinstated as a jonin and made the co leader for Team 7. Yamato and Sai were also a part of Team 7.

Unfortunately, Itachi had never interacted much with Naruto much, though he knew the blond bore no ill will towards him despite the fact that he had previously hunted him for the Akatsuki. When Itachi had questioned this, Sasuke had explained that even he didn't know why Naruto was so forgiving. Naruto was Naruto. No explanation required.

So Itachi pulled Naruto aside after a training session. When he inquired what was wrong, Naruto seemed surprised. Almost like he didn't expect anyone to notice that something was wrong with him. Itachi would only admit to himself that it upset him(a little) that the blond kitsune didn't expect anyone to notice his problems. After a little coercing(read: Naruto denying and Itachi staring impassively) Naruto asked a surprising question.

Flashback

"Itachi-sensei. What would you do if you had something that you were ridiculed for? Everyone hates you because of it. You even hated yourself for a while but over time the feeling faded.

"Well, Naruto-kun, the question would be, are you ashamed, or are you proud of what makes everyone hate and ridicule you?"

Naruto looked puzzled so Itachi continued. "The point is, instead of letting them make you feel ashamed, be proud of it."

Naruto smiled, and Itachi blinked in shock. It was so unlike his usual grins. "Thanks, Itachi-sensei."

Flashback end

Today was their team meeting. Itachi got dressed then shushined to the bridge. Sasuke and the others, even Kakashi was there. But Naruto was late.

Sakura was acting like a mother hen. "Where is he? He's never late. Is he sick? No, Naruto never gets sick. Did he oversleep? No, Naruto would drag himself here sleep walking. Is he eating breakfast? No, he would just bring it with him."

"Stop worrying, Sakura. No-penis will be here." Sai said in that annoyingly cheerful voice of his.

Sasuke's brow twitch. Since he'd returned, he'd acted like an overprotective brother to the blond, to the annoyance of said blond. Sai was on the top of his 'keep away from Naruto' list. Especially since some shinobi were starting to notice Naruto's looks. Sasuke would be damned if he let that emotionless freak touch his otouto.

"Good morning, everyone." Naruto's voice called.

Everyone stared at the blond. Naruto's outfit had changed from the blinding orange jumpsuit to a pristine white haori with a red undershirt and white pants, a red belt, white arm protectors, and white sandals with white leg protectors. He had even changed the blue cloth for his headband to a white cloth. He now wore his headband on his left arm. But the most obvious change was the picture of the red nine tailed fox curled into a ball on the back of his haori.

"Naruto..." Sakura said stunned. The Rookie Nine and Team Gai knew that Naruto contained the Kyuubi. While they knew he was ridiculed and ostracized for it, they could never find out to what degree. But it was a surprise for Naruto to just advertise the fact.

Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly. "I thought it was time for change."

There was silence until Kakashi said "You look good Naruto."

Itachi 'hn'ed and Sasuke grunted. "You look more feminine." Sai said.

Naruto growled but Sakura was the one to pound Sai in the head. "Though he is right, Naruto. You could never tell with the bulky orange eyesore but now it's obvious. You even have your hair grown out." Sakura said. Naruto had explained before that he had to have long hair to perform some of the jutsus that Jiraiya taught him like Needle Gizo. So his hair was now longer than Jiraiya's.

Naruto grumbled softly but otherwise didn't comment.

"Okay, we're doing a training exercise on tracking. You have to find me, Itachi, and Yamato." Kakashi said.

They expected Naruto to whine and stared at him when he didn't. "What?" he questioned when he noticed their stares.

Kakashi shook his head. "Anyway, we have a ten minute head start to set traps and find somewhere to hide."

They disappeared, leaving Sasuke, Sakura, Sai, and Naruto alone.

"So, Naruto. Why do you have a picture of Kyuubi on your back."

Naruto shuffled his feet then said quietly "I'm tired of holding back just because I'm ridiculed. I have a lot of abilities that I've hidden for a long time in fear that the villagers would ridicule me even more. But I'm not ashamed and I want to how pride in that. Kyuubi is actually helpful when he's not sulking and he was my first friend. I'm not ashamed of that. Kyuubi is my friend and I proud to be his container."

"That's good, dobe. I want to see these abilities you've been hiding."

Naruto grinned. "Sasuke-teme." But you could hear the affection in the name.

Fifteen minutes later

The four teens stopped where the trail stopped.

"I can smell Kakashi that way and Yamato that way but I can't smell Itachi." Sasuke's summoned dog said.

"I can smell Itachi." Naruto said suddenly.

When they stared at him he explained "A fox's sense of smell is better than a dog's. Itachi smells like pocky and the forest."

Sasuke snickered. "You remembered his scent specifically."

Naruto blushed. "It's a memorable scent."

"Could Naru-chan want to be Itachi's uke?" Sai teased.

"N-no. Let's go find them. We'll meet at the bridge." Naruto stuttered. He ran off at an amazing speed.

"What else can he do?" Sakura questioned.

Sasuke shrugged. He had learned long ago to stop being surprised by what the blond could do.

They split up and started hunting their targets.

Naruto dodged another trap. Traps were no problem for him, as he was the king of pranks. He felt a buzzing sensation at the edge of his senses, his sixth sense he had developed. He broke another genjutsu. Chasing Itachi was interesting to say the least. He'd had to double back twice to find his scent. Itachi knew how to plant fake trails and fake scents. It would have taken all day if Naruto hadn't had such a keen sense of smell.

Naruto blushed. Itachi's scent had been implanted in his head since they had met. Even then he'd captivated him with his hypnotic eyes and voice. He had been young and innocent then and had thought that it had been simple curiosity. But as he hit his teens and was lectured on 'the birds and the bees' from the pervert, his dreams and thoughts took a turn. They became erotic visions of the elder Uchiha pounding into him. Naruto could still remember his embarrassed inquiry to Jiraiya.

Flashback

"Is it okay to like another guy?" a red faced Naruto asked.

Jiraiya snickered. He had seen it coming. The brat looked feminine and even had feminine habits, though he wold never admit it.

"Yeah. You got a crush or something?"

Naruto flushed and nodded.

"Okay kid, I only have two questions. Who is he and are you uke or seme?"

Naruto muttered something softly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you?"

"I have a crush on Itachi Uchiha."

Jiraiya's eyes widened. He knew the truth of the Uchiha massacre so he knew that he wasn't all bad.

"Listen, brat. Do you really think that you have feelings for him?"

Naruto looked hesitant then muttered softly "I'm not sure." Jiraiya decided to let him continue, knowing that this was a serious issue. "I've never felt this before. The villagers always said...that it was impossible for a demon to love. So I never tried. I've never even had a real crush."

Jiraiya silently cursed the students for emotionally stunting his godson. "Brat, you're able to feel love as much as the next person."

Naruto smiled softly, looking more at peace than ever. "Thanks Jiraiya."

"So if you like Itachi then you're an uke."Jiraiya teased.

Naruto flushed. "Ero-sennin!"

Flashback end

When Itachi had come back to the village, Naruto had been ecstatic but apprehensive. While his fantasies were more plausible, so were his fears. What if Itachi hated him because Kyuubi? What if the villagers turned him to their point of view? What would Itachi think if he found out that Naruto had a lot of fox characteristics like increased senses, agility, strength, and flexibility?

He had worried about this until Itachi had asked him what was wrong. When Itachi had told Naruto to be proud instead of ashamed...Naruto had decided that instead of being afraid of rejection, he would proudly show that he was a jinchūriki. He had also decided to embrace his feelings for Itachi and risk rejection.

Naruto gasped as he almost ran Itachi. Itachi looked like he had been waiting for him.

"So you found me, Naruto-kun. How?" Itachi questioned, his baritone voice seeming to harmonize with their serene surroundings.

"I have a keener sense of smell than others." Naruto explained.

"Because of Kyuubi?" Itachi questioned. When Naruto nodded, Itachi smiled and said "Nice job. We should get to the bridge."

They walked back. Naruto had to hide his red face as he seemed to continually brush against Itachi. Itachi seemed to not notice.

Itachi did notice. He was actually brushing against Naruto on purpose and was pleased by Naruto's blush. He stepped over a large log then waited for Naruto to step over it. He smirked as he laid a genjutsu over a ninja wire. Naruto was so preoccupied that he didn't notice. As a result, he tripped and fell face forward into Itachi's lips.

'Yes!' Chibi Itachi cheered while holding up the victory sign.

Naruto flushed red and his eyes widened as his lips touched Itachi's. He was so mortified that he didn't notice Itachi pulling him closer. He was surprised when Itachi brushed his tongue against his lips. Naruto opened his mouth and Itachi brushed his tongue against Naruto's. His hands drifted under Naruto's shirt and held him there while the other hand held Naruto's shoulder.

Itachi's mouth tasted like mint and Naruto felt heat all over. Naruto gradually surrendered to the heat and his eyes closed. When Itachi finally pulled away, Naruto was in a daze. Naruto stumbled away, muttering apologies under his breath, and his face red. He sprinted away, Itachi following.

Itachi was inwardly smug. The blonde definitely liked him. But how did he let the blond know that he was honestly interested? He would have to ask Sasuke.

When they arrived at the bridge, the others were already there.

"About time. What were you two doing?" Kakashi asked, his eye turned upward in a smile.

Naruto flushed and murmured something about perverted senseis while Itachi merely grunted. "Well, we'll meet tomorrow. Bye." Kakashi said.

Kakashi and Yamato disappeared in a poof of smoke. Naruto glanced at Itachi before blushing again and practically running in the other direction. Sakura stared in confusion after him before shrugging and walking towards the Hokage Tower to see Tsunade. Sai walked towards the village market, wanting to by new art supplies.

"What did you do to Naruto?" Sasuke questioned.

"I kissed him."

Sasuke slapped his forehead, to Itachi's surprise. "Did you tell him that you like him?" When Itachi shook his head Sasuke muttered "Idiot." Then he said aloud "You need to tell him. And let him know that you're serious and that you won't dump him for someone else."

When Itachi looked at him questioningly Sasuke said "Contrary to popular belief, Naruto does have experience with guys. He went out with Kiba Inuzuka. They were happy for a while. But Kiba couldn't handle the responsibility that comes with Naruto. You see, Naruto is fragile, no matter how tough he acts. Kiba is a brash, insensitive idiot. Not a good combination. Anyway, long story short, Kiba turned out to be bi because he cheated on Naruto with Hinata. He said that he only felt friendship for Naruto and he had confused it with attraction. Naruto being Naruto wished them happiness but he never had another relationship out of fear of the same thing happening." Sasuke fixed Itachi with a piercing stare. "Can you take care of Naruto? Do you plan to just have a fling with him? Because if that's all you want, you should give up now."

Itachi shook his head. "I love him. But how do I communicate that to him?"

Sasuke sighed. "Just spend time with him. Show that you really like him and don't have an ulterior motive. Most importantly, show that you don't care for Kyuubi and think of Naruto as Naruto."

Itachi nodded thoughtfully. He could do that. He was going to ask the blond out to the Kyuubi Festival. He shushined, leaving Sasuke there with a small smile. 'Be happy, nii-san, otouto.'

Naruto pounded on Iruka's door. Iruka opened the door and let Naruto in. "What's wrong, Naruto?" Kakashi was already sitting at the dining room table.

Naruto was babbling something incoherently. Kakashi looked confused but Iruka, used to Naruto's fast speech, nodded and repeated the explanation. Kakashi chuckled.

"So you like Itachi and you're confused that he kissed you?" Kakashi questioned. "Did it ever occur to you that he might like you, too?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's impossible. I'm me and he's...him."

"And?" Iruka asked.

"Well...he just can't like me."

"How about this? The Kyuubi Festival is tomorrow. Ask him out." Kakashi said lazily.

Naruto thought this over. He would try it. "Thanks. I'll do that." Naruto ran out of the house, leaving a amused Iruka and Kakashi.

"I-Itachi?" Naruto stuttered.

"Naruto-kun. I wanted to ask you something."

The others watched curiously at the interaction between the two strangest members of Team 7.

"Yeah?"

"Naruto-kun, I wanted to ask you to go to the Kyuubi Festival with me."

Naruto blushed red and nodded.

"I'll pick you up at 7." Itachi said. The two walked away from the bridge and Sakura squealed, making the others wince.

"They're so cute together." Sakura giggled.

"I bet Naruto will be uke." Sai said. "I wonder if I can make a video of them having sex."

Kakashi and, to their shock, Sakura giggled.

Sasuke glared, his Sharingun on full force. "Don't even think of it. If Itachi doesn't kill you first, I will."

Naruto fiddled with his yakuta nervously. He had decided to wear a orange and blue yakuta with a red fox on the back. When he had opened the door and seen Itachi...he had been amazed. Itachi had worn a black and red yakuta. He had also worn his hair loose.

They had went to the festival and played a few games, though not without the whispers of the villagers following them. When a group of villagers confronted them, demanding to know why a Uchiha was accompanying a 'demon', Itachi's reply had shocked him.

Flashback

"Naruto-kun is not a demon. He is as human as you or me. He is the kindest person in the village and I'll kill anyone that mistreats him." Itachi said with the patented Uchiha glare.

Flashback end

Naruto blushed. That had been the sweetest thing that someone had ever done for him. After they had enjoyed the festival enough, Itachi had taken them to the top of the Hokage Monument. They now stood looking over the brilliantly lit village and Naruto waited for Itachi to say something.

Itachi pulled a package from his pocket. "Happy birthday, Naruto-kun."

Naruto looked amazed. No one ever remembered his birthday, since it was on the same day as the Kyuubi Festival. His eyes watered. "Itachi." he breathed.

"Open it." Itachi prompted.

Naruto tore away the paper then opened the box to find a necklace similar to Itachi's.

"I've liked you for a long time, Naruto-kun. This is my way of saying that I want you to be mine forever. I love you."

"Itachi...I love you, too."

Itachi smiled and touched his lips to Naruto's. Naruto willingly surrendered to Itachi's tongue. It sent sparks of heat throw his body to his groin. Naruto moaned softly as Itachi grinded against his cock. Itachi pushed Naruto against the wall of the mountain trying to get closer. Itachi brushed his hand against Naruto's and took the necklace from his hand. He pulled away and tied the necklace around Naruto's neck.

Itachi kissed Naruto's neck softly. "Mine." he growled softly.

Naruto laughed lightly. "Yours." he agreed.

Tsunade smiled as she looked at the marriage request on her desk. It was a request from Itachi Uchiha to marry Naruto Uzumaki. She had already seen how happy the two had been these last few months. The council wouldn't dare disagree, too afraid to see Itachi's wrath after experiencing it once when they had tried to disagree with their dating. Tsunade wrote a small note at the bottom then gave it to a chunin to give to Itachi.

'Request accepted. Keep my little brother happy or I'll have your head, brat.'


End file.
